


I Thought You Knew

by kuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Communication Failure, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Trans Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been together almost as long as Eren's been in the Survey Corps, but they're finally taking their relationship to the next level. Levi tries to be prepared; he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Knew

They had talked about it earlier, finally taking their relationship to the next step, but Levi couldn’t actually believe they were doing this even as Eren pushed him back onto the bed, his lips assaulting the older male’s.

Levi was pretty sure he was prepared for this, for some reason Hange had been helpful in telling him what he should get. He reached under the bed for the discrete bag with one hand while pushing his other under Eren’s shirt. Eren arched away, his face flushed and smiling shyly.

“ _Fuck Eren_ …” Levi looked up at him and bit his lip. Eren’s face turned even redder, as he moved his eyes away from the captain’s face to the bag in his hand. He grinned and ran his surprisingly delicate fingers up Levi’s already bare chest and then down his arm.

“Got something for us, huh?” Eren cooed, taking the bag and laying it next to them, the contents spilling out without either of their notice as the two males were kissing again. Levi gripped the hem off Eren’s shirt, pulling it up because it was time for it to go.

Once it was off, Levi stared at the bandages around Eren chest in confusion. He didn’t remember Eren being injured, though he did beat the crap out of him during training the day before, so he removed the pin holding them in place. After he finished unwrapping the bandages, he was staring at something he was not prepared for: boobs.

“Levi?” Eren asks after the older male doesn’t say or do anything for a long while. Levi moved his eyes from the younger mal-- girl’s breast to hi--her face, looking confused; it’s a new look for him. “Uh… you okay?”

“You have…”

“Yeah?”

Levi then looked down and rocked his thigh into the middle of where Eren’s legs were spread over him. Nothing, no bulge as there should’ve been. “You don’t have…”

“Yeah…?” Then Eren frowns, moving off of him and grabbing for his shirt to cover himself. “I-I thought you knew.”

Levi knew Eren used to be Erin, he was his commanding officer, of course he had his records. He knew that he used to be she, but he thought he was all he now. That’s how Armin and Mikasa had made it sound, though in hindsight he probably should’ve talked to Eren about it.

“I-I thought you were… done with the…” Levi glanced at the contents of the bag mournfully, all of it was completely wrong. Lube, a butt plug, and something he forgot the name of after Hange had put it on the counter. He sat up and put a hand on Eren’s knee, motioning too his body with his other hand.

He rolled his eyes and fixed Levi with an annoyed glare. “My titan’s a fucking _girl._ I thought you would’ve noticed that.”

“Oh.” Levi’s face was now red and he removed his hand.

Eren got up then, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “If you don’t want to anymore…”

“No! I definitely do.” He cleared his throat. “I was just…”

“The great captain Levi was caught off guard?” He grinned and pushed Levi back on the bed again.

Levi rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway, thought mostly to keep him from continuing. Eren’s eyes moved to the bag and he pulled away, laughing. “We won’t need any of that.”

“When I got it, I was prepared for different circumstances.” Levi huffed, leaning enough to put the contents back in the bag, then the bag back under the bed.

Nodding, Eren kissed him gently. “Well, thanks.”

“Why didn’t… you get the…”

“Uh, I was going to… after the Corps choosing ceremony, before joining my chosen corps, but we both know what happened there.” Shrugging, he sat back a little further. “Hange’s not sure if I could now, with the healing…”

“Hange knew you weren’t…” Levi glared off into the space next to Eren’s head. “I’m going to kill her.”

Eren chuckled and kissed the hateful look off Levi’s face, just before removing his shirt again. “You sure this is okay?”

“Of course it is. It’s you, brat.” Levi pulled him down for another kiss as Eren moved his hands to work off Levi’s pants. He groaned into the kiss and moved his hands to do the same to Eren’s.

Once they were both pantless, they stared at each other for a while before Eren fliped them so Levi was hovering over him. He lined himself up and waited for a small nod from Eren before pushing in. Both groaned at the feeling.

They shared a desperate kiss before Levi started moving, punching a keen from Eren’s throat.

Afterwards, Eren held Levi tightly, his chest spooned against Levi’s back. “I should’ve told you.”

“I should’ve asked.”

Eren rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Levi’s back. Levi tensed then sighed. “Sorry. The boobs are still a shock.”

He let out a bark of laughter and maneuvered so he could give Levi a chaste kiss. “My titan has huge breast.”

Levi glared at him before they both settled into cuddling position. “Brat.” Then the two drifted off to sleep, kicking each other gently until they were fast asleep.


End file.
